Batman and Superman's Peril Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Batman hires Superman to help him save his teammates.


Notes: The characters are owned by DC Comics and the Batman and Superman shows are owned by Warner Bros. This story is dedicated to Jerry Siegel and Joel Shuster (Superman's creators) and to Bob Kane and Bill Finger (Batman's creators).

Batman was looking concerned while in the Batcave. Batman said, "Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin haven't called for a few days. I think that they got kidnapped."

Alfred Pennyworth asked, "Who could be mighty enough to capture all three of them?"

Batman said, "I plan on finding that out." He looked out the window and saw the Bat Signal. He wen into the Batmobile and drove to the police station.

Batman arrived on the rooftop and asked, "What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "A villain called and left a message for you."

Detective Bullock replied, "It took so long for you to get here that I was going to delete it." Batman frowned at Bullock.

Batman played the message. Baby Doll said, "Greetings Batman. I've been wanting a delightful thing called revenge so I kidnapped those three fools that fight crime with you. The Scarecrow's fear gas made them very easy to beat up. I know you'll excuse me of being evil, but I didn't mean to. Getting the Scarecrow wasn't much of a treat, until I gave him a brain." She laughed while Batman rolled his eyes.

Batman said, "I'm going to need some special help for this adventure."

Detective Bullock proudly said, "I can defeat the villains." Batman used his hand to cover up his laughter.

Batman went back home and called Superman. Superman said, "Hi Batman."

Batman sighed and responded, "Hi Clark."

Superman asked, "Do you need help?"

Batman said, "I usually don't want help from wishy washy braggers like you."

Superman asked, "How am I a bragger?"

Batman said, "You cal yourself Superman. It's not like I call myself Magnificent Bat."

Superman asked, "What do you need help with?"

Batman said, "My sidekicks have been kidnapped. I need you to help me deal with the villains."

Superman replied, "Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Five minutes Superman arrived at Batman's mansion. Batman said, "I don't know where Baby Doll's hideout is."

Superman replied, "I'm sure that we can find it. We'll always bring justice to the citizens. We'll never let the villains win."

Batman was tired of Superman's optimistic personality. He said, "Tone yourself down Mr. Morals."

Batman and Superman went around the city to try to find the hideout. They saw the Riddler stealing some puzzle books from a bookstore. The Riddler said, "Riddle me this: Who's intelligent, but is always puzzled by the bat that defeats him?"

Batman angrily replied, "Stop acting like a wise guy."

The Riddler smiled and said, "I'm so wise. In fact I'm so wise that I'm going to outsmart you someday soon."

Batman signaled to Superman to grab the Riddler. Superman picked up the Riddler and asked, "Do you know where Baby Doll's hideout is?"

The Riddler said, "I'll give you the answer if you solve my riddle."

Batman responded, "Tell me where Baby Doll's hideout is or I'll have Superman drop you to the ground."

The Riddler said, "That wholesome nerd would never do that to anybody."

Batman replied, "If you're wrong about that you won't have a nice fall." The Riddler told Batman and Superman where Baby Doll's hideout was.

A few minutes later Batman and Superman burst into Baby Doll's hideout. Batman said, "Look carefully."

Superman replied, "I have x-ray vision so that'll be easy." Superman used his power and said, "Your teammates are in the next room. However they're guarded by the villains."

Batman said, "Then lets beat them up."

Superman replied, "As long as we don't hurt them too harshly. I try to avoid being too intense to the bad guys."

Batman said, "Only talk if you have something important to say Mr. Morals."

Batman and Superman went to the room where Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin were in. Baby Doll said, "Greetings Batman. It seems like you brought your super friend to help you."

Batman replied, "He's more of a rival than a friend."

Baby Doll said, "Your three sidekicks are trapped here. I'm not going to release them."

Superman asked, "How could you do such a cruel thing?"

Baby Doll said, "I didn't mean to."

Batman asked, "Why did you capture them?"

Baby Doll said, "For revenge Batman. You messed up things with my fake family so I took your fake family."

Superman replied, "All of Batman's sidekicks are his family."

Baby Doll said, "He doesn't actually care about them. He simply wants their help in his crime fighting missions. He let kids risk their life as Robin just so he could have someone to do half of the work for him." Batman tried to punch Baby Doll, but the Scarecrow kicked him to the ground.

The Scarecrow asked, "Did I scare you Batman?"

Batman said, "I'm not scared of any of your tricks."

The Scarecrow replied, "Well I'm going to change that. It seems like you're running out of fear. Thankfully I'm a doctor so I can give you the best fear medicine." He sprayed fear gas at Batman.

Batman said, "I used a fear proof device from my utility belt to block your fear gas from affecting me."

The Scarecrow replied, "That won't stop me from being the winner of this fight."

Batman asked, "Do you actually think that you have the fighting skills that would be needed to stop me?"

The Scarecrow said, "I figured that you would eventually find a way to stop my fear gas so I learned how to be a better fighter."

Batman replied, "It's time to prove to you how much time you wasted by learning those fighting skills." Batman and the Scarecrow battled each other.

Superman said, "I'll release Batman's allies from the ropes that they're stuck in."

Baby Doll replied, "You won't be able to do that Superman. They're stuck in high quality ropes. It would be too hard for anybody to break the ropes by themselves."

Superman said, "My super strength will be enough to break the ropes apart." Superman managed to get Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin out of the ropes.

Baby Doll angrily replied, "You're ruining my master plan Superman. I proved to Batman how lousy he is at taking care of others. This was my biggest chance to shine since my TV career."

Superman said, "Being a criminal is one of the world's worst careers."

Baby Doll replied, "It's enjoyable."

Superman said, "Kidnapping people and robbing stuff isn't enjoyable at all. It's shameful behavior."

Baby Doll replied, "Don't talk Mr. Morals." Baby Doll punched Superman. Superman didn't want to beat her up so he put her in the trap ropes.

Batman said, "I'm afraid you're going to lose this fight Scarecrow."

The Scarecrow replied, "I hope I have what it takes to defeat you."

Batman said, "Yeah right." Batman punched the Scarecrow into a wall. The Scarecrow passed out.

Superman said, "It seems like the mission is taken care of."

Batman replied, "Thank you for your help Superman."

Superman said, "It's always an honor to fight crime with fellow super heroes."

Batman replied, "Yeah right."

Baby Doll said, "Now I have to be sent back to the demented Arkham Asylum."

Batman walked up to his allies and used a antidote to cure them from the fear gas that the Scarecrow used on them earlier. Batman said, "I'm glad that you're okay. I'm sorry if I haven't always been very respectful towards you."

Batgirl responded, "You're the best."

Nightwing replied, "How untrue." Batman frowned at Nightwing.


End file.
